devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Prince(ss) Platinum
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the TwittWidget page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Grunny (talk) 20:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey! hi! Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] This is a test message Hmm... does this work properly? 19:29, August 22, 2013 (UTC) QuickTools Skin Switch Princess Platinum, I'm actually using the Advanced Version, so I am not sure if this applies to the regular QuickTools. Using the Switch Skin button in Oasis takes the user to the Monobook version of the page, but using the Switch Skin button in Monobook does not take the user to the Oasis version of the page; as far as I can tell, it does nothing. I left a notification on the relevant talk page, though as the script's developer, I felt I should alert you directly. --Whistle9 (Talk) 14:11, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Changed QuickTools I added QuickTools/beta.js. I'd QA it then make it the default one (put the code in /beta.js into /code.js). The old namespace had useless variables and littered the global namespace. Ideally, the code would be in a closure (no variables are accessible by the user, unless specifically specified) and then having the methods exposed at the bottom in an object, but since that's a pretty major design decision to do, I thought it'd be best to ask you first. I could do it for you if you want, and I'd recommend it. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 05:38, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Monobook Advanced Tools Princess Platinum, I only keep bothering you because I like your script so much, I swear. It's purely a cosmetic issue, but when using the Advanced Version of QuickTools in Monobook, I've noticed that the text is the same color as links. When the color of the links matches the color of the buttons (such as blue and blue or green and green), this makes the text almost unreadable. It's a relatively minor issue, but it can be frustrating. Anyway, I thought I should bring it to your attention. Regards, --Whistle9 (Talk) 06:12, October 12, 2013 (UTC) why was i banned? AdvancedTools Hi, I've been using your script for a while now, it's pretty nice! But something's not working right with the version at QuickTools/advanced.js; it doesn't replace the "Create a wiki" button like the github version did, so now it's inaccessible while using the script published here. I don't actually know what went wrong, but I thought you should be aware of it. —RyaNayR (talk) 05:59, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, that did the trick. —RyaNayR (talk) 03:30, November 14, 2013 (UTC) TwittWidget Hello Prince(ss) Platinum, I recently tried to set up the TwittWidget on a wiki but it didn't work. If you could tell me what I did wrong that would be great. Agent Spy (talk) Monobook and PowerPageMaker Hey, in the early versions, PowerPageMaker worked in Monobook. Since the component was added that automatically scanned the page title to figure out weather or not to inject the code was added, Monobook support has stopped working. Any ideas on how I can get that feature back? Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 22:38, December 7, 2013 (UTC) : I have added Monobook support back, but it requires a really terrible hack. Could you look at the code and provide some ideas on improvment? :Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 00:35, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about that last revision. I had to restore to a working version, but I made a typo in the edit log. Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 02:38, December 8, 2013 (UTC) PowerPageMaker Vs. PageMakerPro Hey. I'm editing the page that compares the two scripts. I'm adding screenshots of the interfaces for comparison. Anyway, when PageMakerPro is installed and the caching isn't being a giant pain, where is the new page button in the Wikia and Monobook skins? I'm asking so I can tell when to stop doing cache-bypassing refreshes, and take screenshots. Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 16:08, December 11, 2013 (UTC)